oniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Timeline
In the Beginning In the beginning of this Universe, there was nothing. There was no light, there was no darkness; only unending emptiness. Well, no, that's not quite correct. There was ''something in the beginning, however this is before human recollection can even begin to fathom and interpret. This was long, ''long ''before the advent of man. In the beginning, there were 4 Universal gods. These 4 deities worked together to produce this Universe and fill the giant void they had been left with. Their instructions were to fight to be crowned "God or Goddess" of this empty Universe and to build it as they saw fit. Thus, they began to fight and squabble over this vastness they'd been gifted. To be crowned as "God", only one of these 4 individuals could be left standing, to be crowned "winner". This was decided by a being even higher in standing than they were, who could only be called "Nasoto", in the language of the Gods. These Gods (and Goddesses) were: - '''Dante' - Lorenthrall - Chaos-Edge - Bishamon These 4 deities fought for hundreds of years by human standards before only one would be crowned as the ruler of the Universe: Chaos-Edge, a mystical individual even by their standards, who knew of the past and future and used that to obtain her status as God. With this, the rapid expansion of the Universe - which Chaos deemed fit to call the Oniverse - would occur; entire solar-systems, complete with planets, suns and moons being created with her new-found power. There was no limit to what she could create; other God's bellow her status, or insects to crawl along barren wastelands. There was nothing out of her grasp. One of these myriad planets created is one that functions similar to Earth; it has the perfect amount of oxygen to sustain life, whilst also being the right distance from the nearest sun. However, this planet would be later named "Terra Novus" when humanity would be created, several million years in the future. As Chaos's job was to create the Oniverse and everything that would reside in it, she decided to give the other 3 now lesser-Gods certain missions and jobs to fulfill. Dante was gifted with the power of Destruction, and would be tasked with keeping and maintaining the current balance of the Universe. Her role was to destroy in order for her sister, Lorenthrall, to create new life, to produce the cycle of beginning and end for all of those that were deemed "mortal". Lorenthrall was gifted with the power of Creation; however, she could only create beings of her level or lower; so Angels, Arch-Angels, and then everything bellow. She would work with her sister, Dante, to create new life and allow Dante to end it, to produce the cycle of beginning and end for all of those that were deemed "mortal". Bishamon was tasked with watching; watching all of these events unfold and then transcribing them down on holy paper, so that their memories could be forever preserved. They were given a quill made of Universal Magic and Bishamon would be able to write and change the events of history as they saw fit. These Gods now had revised titles, which were: '- Chaos-Edge, the Ultimate' '- Dante, of Destruction' '- Lorenthrall, the Light' '- Bishamon, the Scribe' This continued expansion would carry on for several millennia, until Lorenthrall brought about the advent of man; and other creatures alongside it. These creations, however, would signal the start of the breaking of everything these God's had worked for after all this time. When Lorenthrall created humans, she decided to make them free. Unlike the other animals and creatures she'd created - those constrained to the rules of nature and the bindings of the very world they walked on - Lorenthrall wanted to test them, to see how far humans could go on their own without godly intervention. This, however, wasn't the only race that was created; half-breeds - such as the Katzen and Asnir (a half-cat half-human and and half-dog half-human race, respectively) - as well as other strange races such as the Airy - a fairy-like race - and the Elvish; a strange, magical breed of humans with pointy ears. Each moved to proclaim their own portion of the world, to give themselves more power over the others. They'd develop language and walls, schools and society; over time, wars would break out between the races for land and power, women and resources. As such, many of the events that followed would go along with the history we know so well, until the Advent of the 16th and 21st centuries, which is when everything started to change. 16th Century The 16th Century would bring about a lot of unexpected change. Due to Lorenthrall and Dante using up so much of their seemingly limitless-power so quickly within Terra Novus's lifespan, they decided to put themselves into a deep-slumber. As such, Lorenthrall created a dozen or so God's and Goddesses to watch over Terra Novus in their place, blessed by both ''elder Gods and given fragments of their power. Each country was given 3 lesser Gods to watch over them, each with a different role and structure within their society. Bishamon would leave magical scrolls and mythical texts around the planet to influence the creatures thoughts towards them. In short, Bishamon would force the creation of Religion, though each country and race would have a different outlook on how said Religions would play out within their society. All of the minor deities created were all formed in the shape and form of Lorenthrall and Dante themselves; as such, many of them had animalistic features which would get passed down onto their creations. One such Goddess was Haniyasu-Hime, an extremely bored and underworked Kitsune. Hime herself had a fox's ears and tail, and would watch over the world diligently. Her job, given to her by Lorenthrall, was to assist with the ''middle ''of life; she did not create such like Inari did, nor did she end it like Izanami. Instead, she was to be the protector of those that walked the Earth until it was time for Izanami to claim them. Though she was ''bored, and having being created from a God, she wanted to experiment; she wanted to create her own form of life, much like her "mother" had done. With the assistance of Inari, she'd finally get her wish. It didn't take the pair overly long to fully design and "birth" her children in to the world. The creation would be a pair of golden foxes, and said foxes were placed within the Yagyu forest, In Edo period Japan. Hime had assumed ''that the pair would be safe there, free from harm and outside influences that could otherwise corrupt her children. She chose Japan for their fervent prayer towards the three Goddess, giving them the highest amount of shares throughout the world. However, that was not the case; several years on and Nobunaga Oda would be assaulting the village, leaving nothing in his wake. He fought with demonic creatures called ''Genma, produced by a Demon Lord that had slipped through the cracks and infiltrated their world. It would only come to light that Nobunaga sought to use their demonic power to rise up in status to Lesser God, aiming to overtake the three Goddess of Japan in their entirety. Surprised by the mass-genocide of an entire village - borderline city at this point, housing several thousand people - Hime decided to grant both foxes the power of a Dragon Shrine, though that would be the only intervention her daughters got from the Goddess; everything else would be up to them. She was not in a position to intervene with the world any further, as by doing so would either compromise her position as a Goddess, or worse; lead to her immediate destruction/ She'd continue to monitor and consult with the other Goddess' and Gods of the time, simply gazing at the destruction humans were bringing about; despite the Era of Warring States taking over Japan, this wouldn't dampen the flames of war between the Elvish and the Airy. Advent War The Advent War is the largest-known War on Terra Novus to date, which started in 1873 and ended in 1923, lasting 50 years. Whilst the Airy are unfortunately credited with the instigation the war, it was actually the ''humans ''who started things off by assassinating a Katzen princess during a routine parade. The Airy were a convenient scapegoat as they'd been rapidly expanding around that time, their territory now bordering other nations and races, namely the Elvish. It had been pushing a lot of wrong buttons within the wider communities; news that they had been developing weapons of warfare lead to being denounced by the other races. Once the war started, it was essentially a free-for-all; the only alliance that was formed was between the Airy and the Asnir, due to the Airish's low numbers yet highly-advanced weaponry and the Asnir's large force but mediocre weapons. Indeed, the Airy - due to their natural ability to fly, as well as their magic-mastery - were able to create flying warships of extreme power, using magic and the lives of slaves to fire their behemoth-sized canons. Due to the energy input required fire to fire and operate the ship itself, thousands of Asnir lost their lives to the machine. This ship was named the Battleship Kurhaghn, and is now used to transport the Airish Queen from location to location. Made of Airish metals and magic, it's essentially a moving-fortress with very few setbacks; the largest being that the primary cannon isn't retractable, so it was constantly exposed to enemy fire and sabotage. The rest of the races had their own specialties: the humans had mechanical battle-suits that were built to withstand normal attacks, however, were extremely weak to magic. This was due to the fact that magic was beyond human comprehension at this point, and as such had no engineers that had studied it to apply an anti-magical barrier to their armor. They were also given Heavy Machine-guns, rounds bigger than some people ripping and tearing through the front-lines of battle. Some units were given large handheld PDW's - Personal Defence Weapons - and an increased booster on their back to allow them to zip around enemy lines, creating diversions and disrupting the enemy. The Asnir were given handheld Airish weaponry, and were the front-line grunts of their army. Despite their large numbers and unwillingness to fight, they valued their pride and honour over everything else; this meant that they would fight to the death for something they didn't believe in. The Katzen had a similar system to the humans; except instead of gigantic, hulking beasts they had smallish exo-skeletons that fitted neatly onto the wielder, each being customisable to some extent to allow for easy mass-production. This not only granted them temporary flight, using a system similar to Humans boosters, but also allowed them to use weapons beyond their natural limit. Indeed, they were the ultimate land and air unit, being able to snipe from up-high and attack with incredible speed from down low. However, their HP lacked as their torso and head would have to be uncovered as to reduce the weight-limit, meaning that anything would bring them down. Finally, the Elvish were only land-based, using the highly advanced magic and knowledge of their home to their advantage. Using swords and shields, as well as magic from Terra Novus they'd lead the charge, however, due to the highly-advanced weaponry and tactics of the other races, the Elvish were the first out of the fray, and sold into slavery and owned by the Airy. The Advent War is credited to be the single-biggest war in the history of Terra Novus: the Elvish were almost driven to extinction, and now live as slaves to to the Airy. Humanity suffered the second-most losses, followed by the Asnir (and, equally, the Katzen) and then the Airy. Deciding that they never wanted to have something of this stature happen again, they signed a document - the Covenant of Advent - which would detail what could and couldn't be done during times of war, how they could be arranged and when a war would need to be stopped. This document is currently housed within every single race's Grand Library, signed in Gold with a diamond border. This document can only be examined by the Grand-Ruler/King/Queen of every race, and cannot be touched; instead, a certain type of magic must be used to examine it from afar. 21 Century The dawn of the 21st Century saw lots of change; there had been law's passed within Katzen territory about how the Elvish are to be treated, the humans had started to develop a grasp of magic and were using for everyday exploits; the Asnir had relinquished their deals with the Airy and are now a free race. However, it's during this time that the Time-Travelling warrior Violet would appear, attempting to destroy any prior timelines; It's when Suika, who was training at the time, would travel after the woman on a mission to correct and restore time and wind up in the ultimate-battle on Terra Novus. Because of this intervention, it caused the creation of Saiyan Jubei and Kota timelines within the time-stream. However, with all of these changes and the world's population increasing at a staggering alarming rate, Chaos would wake Dante and Lorenthrall once more to guide their subjects. Indeed, Dante would be given the task of culling numbers and making Terra Novus more sustainable once more, whilst Lorenthrall was given the task of changing the way the many races could create life, limiting the number of creatures on the planet. This is where the main events of everything take place, within the 21st century. This is where Jubei Yagyu and Kota Yagyu reside.